


don't make me wonder

by spacs



Series: spacs IgNoct Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Flustered Noctis, M/M, Pining, Way too smooth Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Noct had a plan.Hadbeing the key word.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **IgNoct week Day 2 Timed Quest: "Noctis eats his vegetables"**
> 
> Okay so this is an AU in a Modern Setting. I haven't fleshed it out considering this is the Day 2 Timed Quest prompt for IgNoct week. Noctis was never attacked by a daemon, which means his personality he had before the attack is still in tact. Ignis talks about this - about how Noct was a more lively child before the attack. So this is my take on how Noctis would be, though I still consider him IC for the most part.

Well things weren’t exactly going to plan.

Noctis put his hands on his hips and looked at the explosion of sauce. The guts of the food were scattered across the stove, on the wall, and, of course, on _him_. Not exactly what he was going for – the opposite actually. That stuff was supposed to still be in the pot. He blew a breath out of puffed cheeks and just stared at the mess. The clock on the stove indicated it was… six something. The sauce that was slowly rolling down the back of the oven obscured the rest of the numbers. Wonderful.

When he heard keys at the door, he cringed. Well _that_ would be Ignis and there was no way he could get this cleaned within the thirty seconds that it was going to take his assistant to get into his apartment.

So he just stood there.

Ignis entered the kitchen as he always did when he first arrived, and stopped. He joined Noct, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the aftermath.

“What… happened?”

“Y’know, if I knew what happened it probably _wouldn’t_ have happened.”

“Did you _cook_?”

“Uh… more or less.”

There were a few beats, then Ignis started to chuckle. He pushed a hand through his hair and Noctis’ attention switched to his assistant, admiring the smile and the way his hair fell back into his face. He hadn’t styled it today, which meant it had been a busy day and he hadn’t had time to do so. Noct couldn’t help the way a grin appeared on his face as Ignis continued to laugh.

“So you’ve decided to take an interest in the culinary arts?”

Noct smiled and looked away. “Something like that.”

Ignis’ laughter died slowly in his throat before he cleared it. “Well I suppose we should start cleaning.”

It took an hour, and Noct was certain they didn’t get all of it. He was going to be cleaning this stuff out of his ears for days, he knew it. This was going to take a crew of professionals, not just two people. But it was deemed acceptable to Ignis for the moment, mostly because, at this point in the evening, they were both getting hungry

“Specs, I need you to teach me how to cook,” Noct told him, leaning against the counter as Ignis rummaged through his refrigerator. Noctis’ eyes roamed over Ignis’ frame. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he’d abandoned his suit jacket and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. He really liked to see the skull necklace he’d given Ignis a few years ago dangling from his neck. And _man_ did his ass look good in those pants. He would have to explode his kitchen more often if Ignis was going to look this wonderfully disheveled after helping to clean it.

Ignis peaked his head over his shoulder, giving the younger man a skeptical look. “I’m not sure there’s any hope for you, Noct.”

That made him toss his head back to laugh. “A student is only as good as his teacher,” he pointed out.

Straightening up, Ignis was removing an assortment of vegetables from his search. When he looked once more at Noct, he was making a disgusted face and glaring at the vegetables. “Well, Noct, if you would truly like to learn I believe we can make a deal.”

 _A deal_? Okay… maybe things were going more to plan than Noctis had originally believed. The explosion had set him off track. He lifted an eyebrow at his friend and crossed the kitchen to lean against the closed fridge as Ignis set some sort of pepper on a chopping board. “What kind of deal?” he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’ll teach you to cook, if you eat your vegetables.”

Noct stuck his tongue out. “Not really sure that’s a deal,” he pointed out.

“You _asked_ to be taught. You’d be getting something out of it as well,” Ignis countered, dipping his head sideways at Noctis.

Prompto’s advice was bouncing around in his brain and he bit down on his lip. Ignis had his back turned now as he moved to the knife set for the appropriate blade. Even Ignis’ _back_ was even nice to look at. Lean and deceptively muscled – which Noct knew because Ignis would often join him during his personal training sessions with Gladio – underneath his dress shirt. Wow he really didn’t think he’d be this nervous.

“I have a counter offer,” he blurted. Yes, good. Better to get it out. What’s the worst that could happen?

Oh he really wished he hadn’t asked himself that question because now Ignis was turning around and putting a hand on his hip in a challenge. “Let’s hear it then,” he smirked.

“How about…” Noct’s voice caught in his throat and his eyes widened. He couldn’t stop now, that was a bad plan – that was the _opposite_ of the plan. He just needed to blurt it out, just _say_ it and then he couldn’t take it back. “How about we just don’t cook?”

“Don’t cook?”

No that was wrong. “ _I mean_ … okay. I’ll eat my vegetables…” He looked away from Ignis. There was no way he could do this while looking at the other man. He looked to the left of Ignis’ hip, staring at the knob on the bottom cabinet. “I will eat my vegetables,” he repeated determinedly, “if you… let me take you out to dinner.”

Maybe there would be an explosion now. That would be preferable to the heavy silence that had just fallen over the kitchen. He dared a hesitant look back to Ignis, who’s eyes had widened and his lips were parted – no don’t look at his lips – while he took deep breaths. He started to answer, then stopped. Started again, then stopped again. Not really the reaction Noctis had been hoping for, but it was better than him laughing in his face.

“As… a date?”

 _Yes_.

Or that’s what Noct wanted to say.

Instead he balked. “ _Whaaat_? A date?” He made a _pfff_ sound with his lips and tossed his arms in Ignis’ direction. “ _No_ not a date. Y’know I just wanted… to, y’know, just I don’t feel like cooking, right? So we should just go _get_ food and I’d just… pay for it… for no reason.” He hesitated. All the word vomit that he’d _wanted_ to come out when he was actually trying to ask Ignis out was now trying to snatch those words back out of the air. Not according to plan at all.

“Because _I_ should pay, because… I’m the one that made the mess… so that’s why. That’s all.” Oh god he couldn’t stop. “A _date_? Ignis. Specs. Iggy. Igs. No. Not a date. Where… a _date_? Who said something about a date? You’re the only one saying anything about a date, Iggy, that’s all on you I hope you take full responsibility for your actions, y’know. Because a date? A _date_?” Noctis looked to Ignis, faltering. “Where… where would you get… an idea… like that?” He trailed off, his words going quiet and he looked pointedly at the floor, as if it would collapse and take him with it because _oh god_ this was not going well at—

“I’d be delighted to go on a date with you, Noct.”

Wait, what?

Hadn’t he just heard all of that? And he’d be… _delighted_?

“You would?” Noctis looked up at him through his bangs.

Ignis was smiling at him so fondly that Noct thought he might throw up. Ignis was _so_ good looking it was basically unfair. “Yes,” he reconfirmed. “I would.”

Noctis ducked his head again, trying to hide the smile that had fought its way to his lips. “Oh. Well… yeah… okay then… let’s do that…” He dug the front of his foot into the tile, biting down on his cheek to try to force the smile away. “I should ah… probably change.”

His assistant nodded. “Yes, as should I. Luckily I keep a spare suit here.”

“What? Where?”

“Spare bedroom.”

Noct downturned his lips, considering. Ignis was always prepared. Apparently always prepared enough to not go to dinner looking disheveled, and Noctis tried not to be slightly disappointed. “Cool… cool. So uh… We should get dressed then…” He nodded slowly, pushing himself away from the fridge, suddenly grateful he’d had the coolness at his back when he’d posed the initial question. “I’ll just… y’know… get dressed. Then we can go eat.” He threw his arms out to the side and _bowed_.

He fled the room after that, his expression horrified. He _bowed_? Why did he _bow_? What was _wrong_ with him?

When he got to his room, however, realization crashed into him. He was about to take Ignis on a date. _Ignis_ was about to go on a date with him. Beautiful, perfect, organized, attentive, childhood friend _Ignis_.

The only downside to this entire situation – okay one of _two_ downsides because _oh god he bowed_ – was that now he would have to eat his vegetables. Ignis wasn’t going to forget that little detail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner had been nice, right?... just not...

Dinner had been nice. They’d gone to a quaint Thai restaurant down the street from Noct’s apartment building, a place that was quiet and the food was delicious. Noctis sat on the side facing the door and Ignis sat across from him and they’d spent the evening chatting and eating. It was nice.

No. No it hadn’t been. It had been _awkward_. Almost unbearably awkward. And it had left Noctis so sullen that he was practically dragging his feet behind him as they approached his door. For a moment he was left confused as Ignis let himself inside – did he really want this night to _continue_ because Noct was ready to curl up under his bedsheets and try to forget what a fluke this turned out to be and attempt to convince himself that their friendship hadn’t been ruined. But he quickly realized that Ignis was just collecting his clothes from earlier and grabbing his briefcase.

Disappointed, Noct leaned against the wall by the door, pushing it closed with his ankle. Should he apologize? He _should_ apologize right? For putting Ignis on the spot like this and pulling him out to eat and pretend as if he’d be romantically – god forbid _physically_ – attracted to Noctis. Or should he just pretend this was just like a regular night and Ignis was leaving, just like normal, and they’d see each other the next morning only not in bed together? Oh that was a nice thought. Waking up next to a sleepy Ignis, now disheveled in a completely different manner and _maybe_ he’d be walking funny.

Stop. Noctis shook the thought away. He’d have to get over his attraction to Ignis now. They knew that this doesn’t work. Maybe Noctis confused lust with something deeper. Ignis was hot, and maybe that’s what had him convinced that he could maybe, possibly _feel_ a different thing that extended beyond his good looks and their close friendship.

“I believe that’s everything,” Ignis interrupted his thoughts, taking strides down the hallway.

Noct uncrossed his arms and pushed himself up from the wall. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Well…” He looked around, not quite sure what to say. Was now when he should apologize or should he save that for the morning when the awkwardness wasn’t so fresh?

“Well…” Ignis repeated, a smile in his voice. He quirked an eyebrow at the younger man. “Something wrong, Noct?”

He shook his head, avoiding eye contact. He could feel words building up in the back of his throat but he clamped down on his lips to keep them from spilling out.

“Are you certain?”

“I just—” he blurted and then shut his mouth again. Noctis looked up at the older man and huffed through his nose and continued, “I just thought it would be different.”

“How so?”

Noct threw his arms up in the air. “I don’t _know_. Maybe I built it up too much in my head,” he admitted. “Maybe Prom has taken me to one too many romantic comedies or I read one too many sentences in one of Gladio’s books. I just thought it would be…” He paused, searching for the right word. “More… awesome? Awesomer? That’s not a word.” He should just curl up under a rock and _die_.

Frustrated, he ran a hand down his face and groaned. “I wasn’t thinking about… I should’ve _realized_ …” His brain wouldn’t settle on the right phrase. “It was weird. Right? Wasn’t it weird for you? I felt weird almost the whole time. Because… y’know, you’re _Ignis_. You’re you and we’ve known each other for so long and—” Realization dawned over him and his eyes blew wide. “Oh _god_ I’m kind of your _boss_ – although I feel like you take care of me more than I… oh _god_. I can’t believe I didn’t think about that. Did you agree to this because you thought I would get mad if you said no?” Then he changed gears. “ _Or_ because we’ve been friends for so long you wanted to let me down easily and just a flat _no_ would’ve been too harsh?” His mind was flailing, and he looked at Ignis in disbelief, at himself not the man in front of him. “Because Ignis you can tell me. You’re not ever going to be fired – I literally think I would die without you – and we’ve been friends for so long I would rather you be honest with me.” He pushed both of his hands through his hair, pulling slightly harder than necessary but he deserved it for how _stupid_ he was.

“I’ve just liked you for… I don’t know a while? You don’t need to know how long that would be… I just _have_ and Prompto finally convinced me to _do_ something about it.” He pushed his fingers against his forehead and shook his head. “I’m so _sorry_ , Specs. I should have thought this through, I should’ve—I don’t _know_. It was so awkward and I think I might’ve talked about the _weather_ at some point like some kind of _idiot_ who hasn’t known you for almost our whole lives.”

Noct dropped his hands to his sides and looked at Ignis desperately. “I can’t believe… I’m just… I’m _sorry_.”

Ignis regarded him for a moment, with an expression that Noct couldn’t read. His briefcase was by his leg and his dirty clothing was in a bag next to it. Carefully, his assistant folded his hands behind his back, glancing down at the space between them before looking back up to connect their eyes.

“You’re right.”

Noctis could confidently say that he had been absolutely zero percent compared for that. He deflated, curling in on himself slightly. He should have been just a little more prepared – he _had_ asked directly, and Ignis was always truthful when asked a direct question.

“Yeah…” he nodded, trying to keep his bitter disappointment from his tone but definitely failed. “Well I guess… see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Ignis agreed, dignified as always. “Thank you for a very wonderful evening, Noct.” The assistant leaned forward into his formal bow – that somehow looked normal and _sexy_ when he did it, unlike the disaster from earlier – and Noctis made a noise of acknowledgement in the back of his throat.

“You’re welcome I gue—”

As Ignis straightened, he leaned forward and interrupted Noctis with a kiss. It took the younger man so off guard and he almost bit Ignis’ lip. Their mouths had missed just a bit off center and Ignis was at an incredibly awkward angle since Noct had his head down in disappointment. His back was practically planked so that he could sweep up into the kiss.

Finally, Noct’s brain caught up with the moment and he planted his hands on Ignis’ shoulders and pulled him in. This made Ignis have to stand up as he stepped into Noctis’ space and readjusted so their mouths were aligned. The older man put his leg between Noct’s and pushed him back just slightly so he leaned against the wall. Noctis twisted his hands in the hair at the nape of Ignis’ neck as he started to pull back a bit; that caused Ignis to lean back in for a chaste, lingering kiss that – despite the cliché – was teeming with promise.

“I, too, wanted it to be _awesome_.”

Noctis opened his eyes slowly, unsure of when exactly he’d closed them. He looked up dreamily at Ignis who was attempting to suppress a smirk. Then he became aware of the situation and leaned back into the wall, smacking Ignis’ chest with both of his hands. “You _jerk_ ,” he accused.

At that, Ignis tossed his head back and laughed openly. Noct’s chest felt suddenly very full and he couldn’t help the smile that fought its way onto his lips while he tried to maintain his rightful, yet half-assed, indignation. “Apologies,” he managed through his laughter.

“You let me go on and _on_ but you… _you_!”

Ignis attempted to stifle his laughter and looked back down at Noct, brushing his fingers across the younger man’s curiously pink-tinged cheeks. “I _am_ sorry,” he reassured. “You’re just… you are very _cute_ when you’re flustered.”

Noct sputtered at that, now just outright blushing and looked away from Ignis. He leaned his head forward and hid his red cheeks against Ignis’ chest. “ _Unbelievable_ ,” he muttered, clutching his hands into the other man’s shirt.

Arms wrapped around him and Ignis was dipping his head down to kiss Noct’s head, leaning awkwardly around to kiss the top of his ear. “Oh come now,” he murmured against the skin. Stubbornly, Noct didn’t move. “Come back up here,” Ignis requested. “I’d very much like to kiss you again.”

“You don’t deserve it,” Noct retorted.

A chuckle shook Ignis’ chest and hands trailed down teasingly over his sides. “I agreed to this date because I like you, Noct. That your, technically, my superior has nothing to do with it.” Fingers toyed with the fabric of Noct’s shirt as Ignis nosed into his hair sweetly. “It would be a lie to say our friendship was not a consideration, however it is because of just that that I developed feelings for you. I’ve no regrets for agreeing. Though if you do, I certainly would not begrudge your caution.”

Noct picked his head up and peered at Ignis through his bangs. “You didn’t think it was awkward?”

“First dates are always a bit strange, Noct,” Ignis told him, reaching up to brush the hair away.

Cocking an eyebrow, Noct asked, “And how many first dates have you been on?”

Ignis smirked and leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Noct’s. “Clearly none that mattered.”

Unable to resist _that_ , he pressed their mouths together again. He pushed his tongue into Ignis’ mouth and their teeth clacked together clumsily. Noct readjusted and instead brought Ignis’ bottom lip between his teeth and he felt the older man huff slightly, pushing their chests together. Oh yeah okay _that_ was nice.

His hands switched to Ignis’ shoulders, pulling at the fabric of his shirt when Ignis hands fell over his. “I really should be going, Noct,” he murmured.

“Or… you could stay…” he offered, trailing slow, open mouthed kisses across Ignis’ jaw.

Ignis hummed. “It’s tempting, truly.” But he pulled his head away, stepping back from Noct. “But we do both need to get some rest.”

“Sleep is overrated,” Noct blew him off, moving back into Ignis’ space.

The older man let out a single laugh, wrapping his hands around Noct’s forearms as they slid around his waist. “Oh you are so convincing,” he said, leaning in for a brief kiss. “But it’s time for me to leave for the night, Noct.”

He hummed and leaned in for another kiss. Ignis obliged and soon they were back against the wall, Ignis pushing his leg between Noct’s. An unstifled moan that slipped past the younger man’s lips seemed to be what brought him back, though Noct wanted to think he hesitated to step away. “ _Fine_ ,” he relented, wrapping fingers into Ignis’ suit jacket lapels.

“I had a lovely evening, Noct,” Ignis told him, trailing fingers up the arms that held him.

“Was it awesome?”

Another laugh – _man_ that really got Noct’s heart racing. “It was awesome,” Ignis confirmed.

“You sure you don’t want to stay?”

“I most certainly _do_ want to stay,” Ignis corrected.

“But you won’t?”

“Correct.”

Sighing, Noct leaned in again and kissed him. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked, dropping Ignis jacket and letting him collect his things.

“Indeed. Bright and early.”

“Wake me up nicely,” he told him.

“Yes sir,” Ignis smirked.

Noct blinked. Okay. He jumped forward and pressed his lips to Ignis’ again, catching him off guard with the bags in his hands. A muffled _mmf_ noise came from Ignis’ throat but _god_ he really shouldn’t be so surprised when he has a voice like _that_ that says things like _that_. “Yeah you’re… going to have to be careful,” Noct panted.

Ignis chuckled and leaned his forehead to Noct’s. “Well that’s certainly less vanilla than I expected.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“It’s really too early to be discussing what you want me to call you in bed, Noct,” Ignis chuckled.

“Wouldn’t have to be if you’d just stay,” Noctis countered.

Carefully, Ignis detached himself. “Goodnight, Noct,” he smirked, leaning forward to press his lips once more to Noct’s, and nothing but his lips. He pulled away when the younger man reached out for him. “I will see you in the morning.”

Dazed, Noct let Ignis depart, the door clicking closed behind him. He stared at the panel blankly, his mind processing what exactly had just happened.

Then he started to giggle. Which felt strange bubbling up from his throat like this. Still, he couldn’t stop, and he just let the absolute _giddiness_ overtake him. He leaned against the door for support and covered his face with his hands, feeling his heated cheeks.

So he went on a date with Ignis… and it had been… nice. _Really_ nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end of IgNoct week. I got a lot of stuff out and I'm proud of myself. I managed to post something every day even though I've had a full work week and very little sleep! I'll be posted the rest of my Timed Quests in a separate work so if you don't follow me on tumblr and would like to read them, keep an eye out.
> 
> Also follow me or come chat with me on [tumblr](http://spacs.tumblr.com/)! I'd love to talk IgNoct with you. :)
> 
> Happy IgNoct week! I can't wait to read all of the new fanfiction. Kind of been saving it, though I have read some! It's been an amazing week and I'm so happy to see all this new content! Keep it coming, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be fleshing this universe out, believe it or not. I have more planned for this story that I don't have time to write out now because this is a Timed Quest. But I like this. Writing this way is pretty freeing and really fun! And it's a lot of fun to proof read as well. I had a great time writing this. Prepare yourselves for more. Because there will be more.


End file.
